callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Island
This is the second level in Call of Duty 3. It takes place on the 26th of July, 1944 in the village of Saint Germain-Sur-Seves. You start off with only the BAR but it is recommended to pick up an MP40 as there will be no more BAR ammo. Your first objective is to break through the Axis lines. Use the tank for cover and shoot the soldier manning the MG at the right. Kill some Germans until the tank moves. After the tank breaks down the barriers, there will be a gunner in the upper floor of the house dead-ahead. Just duck to the side, and let the tank take care of him. The tank will be destroyed shortly thereafter, leaving you and your squad on your own. Your next objective is to clear the barn to the left. All you have to do is to kill all the Germans inside of it. Then do the same for the house. You must clear it up and down. Regroup with your squad next to the house. Proceed onward through the broken shack. A couple of soldiers are waiting on the other side. After taking them down, follow the path along to the right, but keep an eye on the cliff as there will be several Germans waiting. Pop around the corner to shoot them. Now advance into the valley and take refuge behind the tree. You’re going to need this cover for the upcoming battle. A trio of soldiers will ambush you from the cliff above with FG42s; aim with your iron sights to take them out. Next, peek around the corner of the tree and target the soldiers on the bridge using the same technique. Follow the river uphill, but keep a watch out for a group of enemies shooting from a wall on your left. You should soon come across a small gathering of enemy forces further up the hill. Immediately chuck a grenade to kill the ones in the back, then seek cover behind the truck and shoot below the rear bumper to safely kill the others. Make sure you target the explosive barrels to the right to easily take down a soldier or two. Continue around the truck and down the path to come to a large clearing. There are numerous enemies itching to exterminate your squad. Quickly chuck a grenade near the explosive barrels, and then lie prone behind the fence to shield yourself from the enemy, while targeting the remaining ones individually between the wooden planks. Afterwards, continue down the path - killing the few soldiers along the way - until you come across a truck accident. Now this is where it gets tricky. In short, you need to reach the hilltop, but running straight at it is suicide due to the immense enemy presence. Thrown in a few Smoke Grenades and then follow the creek up the right side of the mountain to the fallen tree. Drop to the ground and crawl along the tree’s side until it no longer provides cover, then dash over to the partially destroyed wall. Lay low, but take down any nearby enemies by leaning around the corner. When safe, continue following the creek uphill taking out any immediate threats along the way (don’t worry about the far-off soldiers.) This will lead you right into the barracks on the hilltop. Hang by the barrack’s entrance and duck in and out of the doorway to take down them down. Continue forth. Once you clear out the top, there may be a few other lone soldiers a bit further down the mountain. You’ll have to take them all out in order to meet backup with your squad, but they shouldn’t pose much of a problem. Once you meet up with your squad, go forward into the next area. A tank will knock you out and put you in a cutscene. Follow your squad to the house and enter the basement. Take the staircase up to the ground level, but watch out for enemies waiting at the top. There will be several more stationed throughout the house, just duck in and out of the entranceways to kill them. Then take another staircase to the top level and kill the remaining enemies. Continue to the heavily damaged final room, and shoot the enemies through the spaces in the wall. After most of them are put down, walk through one of the wide gaps in the wall to drop outside and enter the far house. Don’t worry, there aren’t any enemies here. Now exit through the back to meet with your squad. After you drop down, there are two paths. The left one is a dead end, but can yield more ammo, whereas the right one will take you right to your destination. Follow the right path until you reach the bunker, exterminating the soldiers along your way. Inside the bunker, cook a grenade before the first corner, and then chuck it down the hallway right before it explodes to quickly take down the populated room at the end of the hall. Enter the room cautiously, as there’s a window on the right side that enemies in an adjacent room can shoot you through. If you spot any such foe, try to take them down before they deal any serious harm. Then go around the corner by the window and shoot the Germans manning the turrets. Continue upstairs, and be on the watch out for an occupied room. Shoot the enemies through the doorway, and the adjacent window, then pass through the room to the other side and prepare for a rough rooftop battle. Go around the corner to catch the enemy’s attention, and then quickly retreat back to the area immediately in front of the doorway. You should be able to kill most of the soldiers from this location as they try to get you from the balcony above. Unfortunately, not all of them are this gullible. The easiest way to take down the remainders is to chuck some smoke grenades up the rooftop, then simply waltz up and take them down in their confusion. If you don’t have any smoke grenades, take cover behind the boxes at the base of the ramp, and pop out to target the soldiers one at a time. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:Call of Duty 3 Single Player Levels